Living Myth
by BBfan4evah
Summary: After a mythical creature called the Ferent is born from an egg in Raven's room, she'll need Beast Boy's help. But when she finds out what the animal's power is, she realizes how difficult it will be to stop him. No pairings. R&R please! See the full summ
1. A Scaly Cat With Wings

**I don't own the Teen Titans blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Please read and review!**

Raven sat cross-legged on her bed reading an ancient-looking book. The only dim light in her room came from her bedside lamp. She had taken her cape off, ready to go to sleep, but the book, which was about a mythical creature, the Ferent, kept her captivated. It was strange that she liked it; she usually hated anything about mythical creatures. But this book and this animal were so… different from most that she had read (about).

Raven turned to a page in the book where a picture of the animal was shown; it looked just like a giant house-cat, only it had scales all over its body and huge, scaly wings. Suddenly, a dim, yellow light shone from the book, and another from a spot on her shelf. She rubbed her eyes. When she looked back at the book and her shelf, the light was gone. "I-I'm just tired", she reassured herself quietly, but a shiver crept up her spine.

Her head had just touched the pillow when she heard a cracking noise. Raven pushed herself up with her hands and her eyes widened. The light from her shelf shone again. It wasn't even her bookshelf; it was the one that held items from Azurath. She realized the thing that was making the cracking noise was an age-old rock that she had found when she was younger. It had a purplish color to it, and it was surprisingly light in weight. She thought it was the most beautiful rock she had ever seen, so she kept it. And she still had it to this day.

The rock started to shake as well. Raven jumped out of bed, putting herself in a fighting stance. She didn't know what was happening, but it looked bad. Finally the rock shattered and all the pieces blew apart and fell to the ground. A bright light spread across her room, scaring Starfire, who was walking past Raven's room at the time, getting a midnight snack. She let out a small scream. "Friend Raven, are you doing the OK?"

"I'm fine", Raven tried to keep her usual monotone, but it came out a bit shaky. Thoughts raced through her head until she heard a sudden otherworldly screech coming from where the rock had been. _Things like this don't happen in my room when I'm awake. Something feels—wrong._

Starfire's voice came again, "Raven, I must know what the going on is!" her voice sounded urgent and worried, "Let me into the room in which you catch Zs now!" but Raven didn't even have a chance to open the door. Starfire knocked it down. The alien looked very embarrassed, and whispered a quiet high-pitched, "sorry".

"See Starfire, there's nothing in here!" she was grinding her teeth when she said that, and her fists were clenched. Even Star could tell that one more, bad move could make Raven explode. "I shall leave now, seeing that you are the OK (she did the little OK hand symbol, making Raven shudder)! Bye". Raven sighed, the thing from the shelf screeched again. Just as Raven turned to go see what it was, having forgotten it when Star came, the alien's voice came through the door, "because I am very much the sorry, tomorrow I will make you a special Tamaranian feast!" Raven was about to run out there and strangle Starfire, but the thing on her shelf screeched again. Star mistook it for Raven about to strangle her, so she flew away.

Once Raven thought she was alone, she felt another presence in her room. She turned on the dim light and looked around. Where her "rock" was, she saw a purple, scaly object. She walked over to find out what it was and gasped. It looked just like a small, scaly kitten with two stubs on its back.

_I guess somehow that page of the book affected this-- this egg (?) in someway, to make it hatch,_ she thought to herself. She didn't want to kill it; she may not like animals, but she would hate to kill something so rare, so impossible. But she knew she couldn't keep it. What could she do with something so dangerous?

She looked in the book for information about them. These are some of the things she found:

They only eat raw meat.

When they're born they're colorful, but as they get older they turn black, tinted with their original color.

Each has a special power that could possibly threaten the earth.

They're highly intelligent, and can learn to talk any language.

Thought to be evil, they're actually wildly misunderstood.

They're births are always accidental and very rare.

They like their privacy.

They can grow up to 15 feet long.

Their emotions are very strong so they need to remain almost emotionless throughout their lives.

They develop very quickly.

They are immortal until they turn 1,000 years old.

Raven made mental notes from this information she had found scattered throughout the book. She could take care of the Ferent, but she'd need help from someone who would understand, and wouldn't tell anyone about it. She didn't want everyone to find out because news would spread and the city would panic.

B_B's good with animals, but might tell everyone. Robin, though he understood her most, but he's way too busy finding more about Slade. Cyborg would try to understand, but she knew that he wouldn't, and he'd probably get really mad at her for bringing a pet like that into the tower. Especially since Silky ate his leg—Silky. Maybe Star. _Raven suddenly got mad at herself for even thinking of asking her._ Never mind, she's way too annoying and naïve. BB's just annoying. Maybe I should reconsider him. _She thought of Silky again. _He obviously wanted to keep Silky a secret. Maybe I should ask him. I just need the right time to ask, try not to make it seem too suspicious—_

All of a sudden, she heard yelling, and the next thing she knew, something hit her door. There was a sizzling sound and she heard Cyborg whisper, "Man, Rae is gonna kill you, I told you to stop running". BB gulped. A hole started to melt through her door, getting bigger every second. After about a minute of gaping mouths outside Raven's room, and furious looks from the inside, all that was left where the door was, was a melted mass of bubbling, silvery, goo.

"What happened?" Cy and BB became little chibis standing on the floor.

"It was BB's fault". Chibi BB (haha) shot Cy a deadly sideways glance. Raven had to try really hard to keep from smiling; the timing was just too perfect! "You see", Cy continued, "I was working on the car, and I mix that", he indicated towards the bubbling goo that was once Rae's door, "HIGHLY TOXIC AND EXTREMELY DANGEROUS CHEMICAL!" He yelled at BB and continued calmly, "With another detoxicating base chemical to help me mold metal into any shape I want". He shot a dirty look at the green changeling, "But Mr. 'I'm a brilliant scientist' just HAD to take my test tube of THAT", he indicated the goo again, "and run with it down the halls, just to make me chase—" BB interrupted, "So I tripped and fell! It was an accident, honestly!" he was on his hand and knees, begging for forgiveness. "Please don't send me into a living hell!" He squeaked, "or even worse, your mind, portally thingy!"

Raven suddenly had a brilliant idea. She gave a slight evil grin, "you know, for once in your life, you've come up with a good idea Beast Boy".

His eyes widened, "Dude, I was NOT serious! You're not meant to agree, you're meant to yell at me! Then I'm supposed to offer to pay for damages with my own money, but instead I go to Star, and ask for some of the money she gets from… I don't know where she gets it from, but she has a huge stash! Um, you didn't hear anything."

"Cyborg, will you leave the two of us alone for a second."

He nodded gratefully, obviously not wanting to go to Nevermore again. After Cy was gone, Raven decided to show BB the Ferent. "I need your help",

**I know it's short, but I still hope you liked the first chapter. I really want to know what people think, so please review! Also, there are no pairings, but if you think that I should put some in, let me know in your review.**


	2. A Scaly Cat With Wings pt 2

**Thanks for the review SpazztheSlob, updating as fast as I can! (And I'm putting pairings in later on, but they'll either start in the next chapter or the one after that). No, it isn't Rae/BB, that would be way too obvious for the story line. I don't like obviousness.  
**

Raven looked outside her door, and listened for anyone coming. "Good, nobody's here", Beast Boy was confused, not because of what Raven said, but because the tone in her voice and the look on her face. _Wouldn't she have that I'm gonna kill you look on her face if she was gonna kill me? _He thought to himself reassuringly.

"Wait here". Raven turned around to get the mirror that led to Nevermore, when she saw the Ferent. It no longer looked like a newborn kitten, but a solid purple housecat with purple wings that darkened towards the tip. It was lying on the floor, its scaly tail swishing. Both Raven and Beast Boy were dumbstruck. BB, because he thought he was the only one who kept secret pets, and Raven because the Ferent had grown so much in less than a day.

The graceful looking animal turned its head towards them revealing shimmering, deep blue eyes. It was a strange sight, but the weirdest part was that it appeared to be looking at two books. Raven recognized one as the Ferent book, because of the picture. The other—was that the dictionary? She walked over to it and found that the one-day-old cat-like animal WAS in fact reading the book of words itself.

"Dude, YOU have a cat, and you didn't tell anyone! Is this why you brought me here?" Beast Boy was really confused, and not quite sure why.

Raven sighed and began telling BB about what happened, "I found this rock when I was really little, or somehow it got into my possession. Anyways, the point is that the rock wasn't really a rock. It was an egg that contained this Azurathian mythical beast, the Ferent. I need _you_ to take care of it". "I'm flattered, but-" Rae interrupted, telling him the mental notes she took one by one.

"You know who this 'mythical creature' sounds really similar to, a few exceptions like the size and the diet?"

"No, who?" her voice urged. She had originally thought it sounded similar to someone she knew, but she couldn't place who it was.

"Don't be mad at me for saying this but, well, you're really similar to this Ferent thing". He flinched, ready for Raven to yell, but it never came. There was just a kind of thoughtful look on her face.

"Raven, would you just get to the point already!" Both Raven and BB jumped at the voice, which neither of them had heard before. "Down here". They looked at where the voice was coming from. It was the Ferent.

While Beast Boy started a conversation, Raven quickly went through her mental notes again. He was right, she was really similar to the description the book gave. In fact, if not for some of the physical details, you might not be able to tell the difference.

"Dude, you can talk." Beast Boy stared at it with disbelief. "Please, tell me something else I don't know." It looked bored. "Raven, it talks! Why didn't you mention this before? Is there something you're trying to hide?" He tried to give her the death stare, but it came out as a look of serious constipation.

"Would it be possible for you to call me _he_ instead of _it_? I DO have a gender you know. And anyways Raven, you still haven't gotten to your point yet. I'm waiting." The Ferent corrected her sharply.

"You know you're really starting to get on my nerves." She was about to blast him with her aura, but decided it was better not to. She turned to Beast Boy with a VERY serious look on her face and whispered; making sure the Ferent wasn't listening, "I need your help to keep him in Nevermore. You know how it says in the book that they can possibly cause the end of the world?" he nodded, not fully understanding, "Well, maybe if he's in Nevermore he'll only kill _me_, not everyone else on this planet… and maybe even stop my destiny from happening." She turned again to grab the mirror, but hesitated and turned towards BB. "If you tell anyone about this, _you're_ dead. Nobody can know, because if word gets out, the city- the world will panic and— you get what I'm saying right now?"

"So, basically you're committing suicide to save everyone else?" Raven had only just then realized in full what she was getting herself into, "Possibly", her monotone was back, but inside she felt sick to her stomach. Beast Boy had a look of adoration on his face. He could never have imagined someone as brave as Raven. "Are you ready to go back to Nevermore, Beast Boy?" "Wait a sec, I have to go _now_? I wanted a nap," he wined. Raven didn't really care whether he wanted a nap or not, so she abruptly put an aura around both BB and the Ferent, who were both caught off guard and sent them into Nevermore, followed by herself.

**I know that was a really short chapter but I wanted to add a bit of a cliffhanger. **

**In the next one Raven shows Beast Boy around Nevermore. To Raven's annoyance, he finds out more about her than she wants anyone to, and gets to spend some quality time with the Ferent (I think it's about time 'the Ferent' got a name, don't you? I'm getting really tired of writing 'the Ferent' whenever I'm referring to him).**

**What are you waiting for? REVIEW!**


End file.
